The Ties That Bind
by FailwithConsequence10
Summary: Serena and Blair are still fighting and have been for almost a month now. But will a months worth of fighting be mended by a few minutes stuck in an elevator? Oneshot. Blair/Serena.


OOC: Okay so I'm in somewhat of a weird mood. And I mean in a bad way. And I really felt like doing something with tension so I made this 'what if' fanfic! I'm not entirely happy with it and it's kind of unlike their characters but yeah! (This is mostly Blair's POV being that I relate to her most.) ALSO, if you're a fan of my KelsoxJackie fanfic I feel SO effing bad for not updating that and I'm working on it now! :D

* * *

_Spotted: It has been 3 weeks since the infamous duo that was once S and B has been seen talking, but I spy with my little eye a certain brunette about to be stuck with the blonde vixen for an entire elevator ride. Not long to us but for them. . ._

Blair walked into the small square space and eyed her phone as she waited for the large metal doors to close and send her on her way up. Just as the doors were about to connect a hand flew between them and they spread again. Blair looked up, her brunette waves falling over her shoulders as she did so. She narrowed her eyes. Why, it was none other than Serena. The one person she could care less about and **definitely **did not want to talk to at the moment. The doors closed and Blair just stood there. She would only have to be in the presence of Serena for just a few more seconds.

* * *

Serena looked down as Blair glared at her. She couldn't stand the air of fury that Blair was not so secretly thrusting at her. After a few minutes she held her head high and looked straight ahead; only moving to press her floor number. She sighed. _Could this thing be taking any longer? _Blair's evil gaze was burning through her back and Serena could feel it. Then, out of nowhere the elevator shook almost as if an earthquake had hit the building and Serena stumbled. For a second she had no clue what was going on but then it hit her. The elevator had given out. She groaned. "Not again." She pounded on the door. "Hello?!"

* * *

Blair rolled her eyes. "They can't hear you. It's made out of medal." _Idiot, _Blair thought to herself. She whipped out her cell phone. God's greatest invention. She smiled to herself but her grin was quickly erased when she realized she had no service. "You've got to be kidding me. I thought this only happened in movies." She looked at Serena. "Obviously it's a horror movie I'm in. . . Or better yet a _whore _movie."

Serena turned to her and she shook her head. "You know what Blair, just shut up. Okay? Shut up. I don't want to spend my entire time here fighting with you."

Blair raised a brow. "Seriously? You've got to be kidding me. You're the one who started this!" Her voice began to raise and Serena looked at her, shocked and a little afraid. "Quit acting like you're so innocent! You started this and you are **not **going to make me look like I'm the one who began it. You don't have to pretend to be so perfect around me since I seem to be the only one who sees right through you."

Serena's lip started to quiver a little. "Blair. . ." She tried to hold in the tears. "Blair I'm-"

"What? What are you Serena? You're sorry? You're sorry and you want us to just put this behind us because you never wanted to hurt me in the first place?" Blair shook her head and swallowed. They hadn't even been in here long and she was already preparing all that she wanted to get off her chest.

Serena just looked down at the floor. Blair had pretty much just summed up all that she was about to say. That was the negative about being in a fight with someone who knew you better than anyone else. They knew exactly how you thought and used it against you. "Fine, B. Just go on and say everything. Get it all out because obviously you're not interested in repairing this friendship."

Blair put her hand over her eyes until she finally looked Serena in the eye. "I don't even know where to begin. I'm just. . . I'm just – I'm so sick of you. Well." Blair sighed. "I'm not sick of you. I'm sick of the effect you have on everyone. The effect you some times have on yourself." Blair leaned back upon the elevator wall. "I swear Serena I'm invisible next to you. You're the only one who sees me and even then when you have Dan or someone you're all about them. It's bye bye Blair hello significant other. I'm sick of having someone and then the minute they meet you it's their final farewell to me. I hate that everyone over looks me for you. My mom adores you and resents me and that I don't have your beauty so she can have someone to model her line. Nate never even gave me a second glance with you around unless I demanded it. All my little 'Followers' would pass me up in a second if you came along and asked them to. Which they did. I hate how you always have this effect that makes me feel so insecure and just wonder why? Why not me? Why can't I be you? I hate how you make me feel this way without even trying Serena. I hate how people don't even have to know the story but they take your side over mine unless I bribe them. I just hate how you're everything I'm not and how I try **so** hard and have nothing to show for it while you don't even have to shower and they follow you everywhere." Blair was now crying and Serena was trying so hard not to do the same. The brunette sniffed and continued on. "I hate how I'm not as gorgeous as you are. I'm not as fun or easy to get along with. I'm not as photogenic and can't be on Page 6 so that Yale will shut up and be satisfied with me. Seriously, the only reason anyone ever talks to me is because I'm your best friend. That's it. Other than that they wouldn't even know my name. I'm just sick of not even being worthy of being Serena van der Woodsen's shadow." Blair finished and wiped at her eyes.

Serena just looked at her best friend and without a moments hesitation went over to Blair and hugged her. She didn't say anything because there was nothing she could say. She just held her best friend and started to cry.

They sat like that for a while until the doors opened and the light filled the dark room. They both stood up and Blair straightened her clothes while Serena dabbed at her eyes.

"So does this mean the fights over?"

Blair paused and slid on her black sunglasses. "We'll see." And before she left she turned gave Serena a smile and then went over to the golden girl and hugged her.

"I love you B."

"I love you too S."


End file.
